This invention relates to a handtool of the pull type intended to be used by manually grasping the tool, and pulling towards the user's body during the cutting action of the tool. More particularly, the invention relates to a handtool suitable for close edge trimming of sheet material, such as, for example wallpaper, vinyl, adhesive backed sheet material for covering shelves, lining drawers and the like, wherein the sheet material must be held against the surface while trimming to obtain creased or cleanly produced edging at edges and corners.
The subject invention is a novel and valuable cutting tool particularly adapted for use as an edgetrimmer of wallpaper, while the wallpaper has been hung on a wall, and at the ideal time for trimming. Thus it is necessary, if a good fit is to be achieved, that the cut edge be particularly close to the edge at the meeting line formed by wall surfaces, ceiling, floor or baseboard at an angle (usually a 90.degree. angle with respect to any two surfaces).
Whereas various cutting tools have been disclosed for this purpose, none have been suitable for close edge trimming of wallpaper while creasing the wallpaper in the angle fromed by the surfaces holding the wallpaper securely while cutting at the meeting line of the surfaces. The adjacent edges at the meeting line of the surfaces should be complementary.
Various cutting tools have been disclosed for the purpose. At least one type includes a vertically disposed cutting blade secured to a handle which may be grasped manually by the user. Even when such a cutting blade arrangement is associated with a base plate the cut edge produced thereby is not sufficiently close to the meeting line of the surfaces as described herein above. Therefore, there is no possibility of holding the sheet material firmly against the surface to be covered while cutting the desired close edge to the meeting line of the surfaces.
In another instance a hand tool cutter incorporates in its edge-trimmer a cutting edge, however, the head of said tool in which the cutting edge protrudes is oppositely bevelled to a special angle. The head therefore has a pair of guiding surfaces equally angularly spaced away from the opposite sides of the flat of the cutting blade, the angle approaching 90.degree..
Various objects, advantages, and features of this invention will be expressly pointed out or become apparent in the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments of the invention as shown in the accompanying drawings.